Heaven
by drakenichols1
Summary: Life is filled with sadness. There are those who succeed, and there are those who don't. People give up on their lives feeling no happiness awaits them, so they welcome the release of death. With Miki Hiiragi, who had the "perfect" life with her family, a tragedy becomes her ultimate ticket to finding true happiness...with one Kanata Izumi in the afterlife. Kanata x Miki Femslash!
1. Prologue

_"At times we question the paths life has laid out for us. Without knowing, we are heading for our inevitable destiny. Be it to become successful, or to ultimately fail. Either way, everything happens for a reason. It's like how you find the love you so desperately seek. Some people find it while others don't. But they just may find their significant other. If not in this life…then perhaps the life beyond it…"_

-Owen Fabian, author of the upcoming original short story, "Faith in the Morrow".

* * *

Miki Hiiragi sighed as she stared at the empty cupboard in front of her. The last of their canned goods have been used up, and she had thought of taking a break from cooking tonight and serve some corned beef with potato cuts to the family.

Things have been pretty bad lately. For about half a year her husband, Tadao, had been working overtime in his job at the company he's employed at after getting promoted last June, and he's rarely ever home. He would stay at a hotel near his workplace and head to work in the morning. And he even has to bring work back with him when he needs to rest at the night.

Which meant that he wouldn't even be able to call home as often. In fact, it's been about three weeks since he's called, which greatly saddens Miki. With the lack of presence of her husband, it's been especially hard on her to not even be able to at the very least hear his voice.

Things weren't always like this though. Before he even got promoted he would always come home to his loving family. They would be waiting for him to arrive, with a hot meal made by Miki just sitting on the dinner table.

Their family was large, and the meals were barely enough for everyone. But the times when they would be together eating dinner was what really mattered. While Matsuri and Inori, the eldest among the siblings, would be at university, Kagami and Tsukasa would be at school studying. And of course, Tadao would be at work, earning a decent amount of money to support his family.

Everyone was out. Everyone except Miki. She was a housewife, unemployed and tasked with the daily chores of keeping the house clean and in order.

And after all the work is done she is left with barely anything else to do. At times she would just turn on the TV and absentmindedly flip through the channels all day, not even caring what was on at the moment. There were also times when she would pick up a book and start to read, even the ones she had already read.

But when her family comes home…she would greet them with a smile on her face. A smile that showed great love and appreciation. Because in the time of day when they would return, she would no longer bear the loneliness she had felt the whole day.

Their company meant a lot to her. She didn't care how long it took. So long as she got to see them everyday.

Miki was a calm and patient woman. She was raised to be that way, believing that it would make her a great wife when she would find the man of her life and have a family with. And up until this point, it had proven to be the case.

But now, she rarely sees Tadao. And her eldest daughters have both gotten part time jobs with their shifts right after class, so they would come back home by the time Miki had turned herself in for the day. The youngest of the siblings have entrance exams coming up, so they've been extra busy studying for them.

In other words, everyone has no time to be together anymore.

With another sigh, she closed the cupboard and went up to her room to fetch her purse. It was time to go to the grocery. She wanted to take a break from cooking, and dammit she'll get that break.

All she had to do was go to the store and buy enough canned goods to last them a week, and that would give her enough time to relax without cooking. Tadao would be coming home next week, so she should at least save her energy before cooking up a nice big hearty meal for the family to eat. It's like a small celebration of their rare times to be together.

She smiled at this. "I guess, in a way, it makes the times we spend together extra special."

That's a very positive way of thinking it. And she always tries her best to be optimistic. For her family…and herself.

To dwell in sadness could actually shorten one's lifespan by half. And that was a scary thought. And who knows just how long they will live?

She had to brave through everyday of her life with a smile on her face. She owes that much to God who had brought her into this world. A new day brings out more challenges and opportunities.

And right now, it's making sure that her family is fed.

Upon retrieving her purse, she put on a scarf and headed downstairs. It was a bit chilly out today, the season of spring being quite fresh. She took out her keys and made her way to the door, stopping abruptly as the phone began to ring.

She picked it up and pressed it against her ear. "Hiiragi Residence, Miki speaking."

"Miki?" her husband's voice said through the receiver. "It's Tadao."

She giggled. "I figured."

"Heh, yeah. Uh…listen…about next week…"

That tone…those words… Miki dreaded what comes after. She prayed to her God that her assumptions were wrong.

"…It turns out I can't come home just yet."

She felt like slamming the phone down and throwing it against the wall. They haven't spoken to each other in three weeks, let alone see each other, and this is the first they've ever talked.

And it was to tell her that he wasn't coming home next week.

She was frustrated, infuriated even. But she didn't let it all seep into her voice. She needed to assure her husband that she would love him by waiting patiently for his return.

No matter how long it takes…

"Oh, that's fine dear. I'm sure it's been pretty busy there at the company. Please, don't worry. I'll keep the house in order while you're still away."

"Thanks, Miki. I am so sorry. I know how lonely it must be for you…"

"Like I said, it's fine. You're working hard for our sake. And it's not like I can't see our girls every now and then."

Bullshit. Utter bullshit.

"Well, I'm still sorry. I'll try to call again tonight. It's been a while since we've talked after all."

Now that lightened her mood a bit. "Yes it has. Thank you, Tadao. I'll be waiting patiently tonight for your call."

"Hope we can talk tonight. I love you, Miki."

"I love you too, dear. Stay safe."

"Will do."

After hearing the dial tone, she placed the phone back down. She had a small smile on her face, apparently feeling a little happier than earlier. The thought of having to hear his voice again tonight was enough to rid her of her loneliness.

"Yes…tonight… I'll be waiting, Tadao."

With a nod of satisfaction, she opened the door and stepped out. Upon locking the door, she set out to go to the store. The weight on her shoulders lessened, and she nearly skipped along the road.

Yes, she could have her childish moments. Though she made sure to put a lid on it for the sake of her image and status as an adult. She'll save the skipping for when she comes back home.

For now, she settled with humming a soft tune. It was from a song she and Tadao had danced to on the night of their first wedding anniversary. It was called, "Eternity in Your Eyes".

Soon, her humming turned into soft singing. _"As I look at you…nothing else matters…and when you hold me…I feel like I'm soaring…"_

She stopped in front of a pedestrian lane, spotting the lit red light. She bobbed her head lightly as she continued to quietly sing the song.

As a soft breeze blew by she shivered. It was unusually this cold for spring. But then again, the world seems to be a bit odd lately.

She looked up, watching ivory clouds slowly move across the blue sky. How she loved to appreciate the little things. She had a great fondness of life.

Life is so unexpected. To each living being made into existence, there is a path laid down for them. That is unless they make the effort to change it.

It's surprising how people can manipulate how things flow. If one tries hard enough, they can carve their own path in life. But that isn't to say it works everytime.

Miki then remembered a story written by Owen Fabian, a fresh author who made his debut last April. He had published his first piece, a short story, titled "Faith in the Morrow".

It was the story of this young lad who had gone through many heartbreaks in his love life. He had been cheated on twice with two different girls, and the third girl had gotten his hopes up when he confessed to her and she said she felt the same way. But she had only said it to avoid hurting him, yet she broke it off with him anyway the next evening.

The woman frowned at remembering that. She felt utter sympathy for the character. No matter how good the intentions are one does not just pretend to reciprocate the feelings of one who is seriously in love with them. And if she recalls, it had led to a misunderstanding with their friends, and they have all turned their back on him believing he was the one at fault.

But he knew what had happened that night. He knew the truth. Miki knew the truth.

Which is why she can't help but feel angry at the girl.

After that incident, the boy had fallen into depression. He had gone on days without socializing with others that much. Just a "hello" or a nod and he immediately distances himself from everyone.

He had thought to himself that if he were to continue to get close to people he's associated with, he would get hurt again along the way. It is understandable, for many times in the past not only had he been hurt by girls he liked, but people he considered good friends as well.

But as time went on he had learned to let go of the ordeal. He came to realize that he had no fault in it, which was true. And if those friends were to hate him for what they believe in then so be it.

He never gave a damn. Not anymore. He moved on.

He believed that with everything that's happened, something was bound to go right at some point. Hell, he became very thankful that things went badly with those girls. Those girls acting like the way they did just proves that they're obviously not good people.

Maybe the third one had the best interests in mind, but she still hurt him. And besides, with how they were, he wouldn't have been happy with them. And so, he moved forward.

He had faith that one day, even if it took him years, he would find the happiness he longs for. The love that he wanted. The significant other that he so needed.

The story ended with one paragraph that brought a conclusion to the lad's decision. A paragraph that had become a favorite of Miki's.

_"At times we question the paths life has laid out for us. Without knowing, we are heading for our inevitable destiny. Be it to become successful, or to ultimately fail. Either way, everything happens for a reason. It's like how you find the love you so desperately seek. Some people find it while others don't. But they just may find their significant other. If not in this life…then perhaps the life beyond it…"_

Miki felt moved by these words. Not only is it admirable for the character to think this way, these words also rings true. He had faith would one day find someone who would love him back.

Be it in this life or the afterlife.

"Hmmm," she mumbled. "It had felt that the lad was the author himself. I mean, it was pretty descriptive and detailed. Like he had actually experienced it. Could it be that…he had written about himself…?"

If so, then she felt an even greater respect for him. He had experienced so much pain, and yet he wrote this story not only to make himself feel better but to also give everyone hope. Hope that the things that happen to them have a reason. A purpose.

And he has so much confidence that if he cannot find love in the world of the living, then he could try searching on where people have passed on. That alone earns him more than just a pat in the back.

She was snapped out of her thoughts as her eye caught the green light turning on. She had wondered how long she was lost in thought. And how many times had the light turned red and green.

Deciding not to dwell on it further, she walked over to the pedestrian strip. She felt better, remembering that story. It gave her more purpose to treasure the life she had.

She was so blessed to have been able to have such a wonderful family.

She was halfway across the street when the sudden sound of tires screeching had sounded off in the air. Startled, she turned to her right to see a car swerving around towards her. Her eyes widened as the car was closing in on her fast.

She was frozen in place, fear rendering her paralyzed. At that moment, time had stopped and a flash of images ran through her eyes. Those images were very familiar…

From the day she first opened her eyes to the day she stood at the altar with Tadao. They were filled with fond memories of her life. Memories she had forever treasured.

Her life…

At this she realized what this meant. They had said that your life passes before your eyes before you die. Is she going to die?

Time seemed to have picked up its pace, and soon Miki found herself flying backwards. She had hit the ground hard, rolling across the pavement for several feet before stopping. A dull pain enveloped her body, and she couldn't move her limbs.

Her eyes were half open, and she could barely make anything out from her blurry sight. And the last thing she saw was the car heading for her once more.

After that…darkness…

* * *

When Miki came to, she found herself surrounded by bright light. Soon that light had spread, filling her vision. She blinked a few times, thinking it was just her vision being hazy.

Her nose then picked up a sweet aroma. She looked down at the source of the smell and saw lilies. Beautiful white lilies. She touched them before seeing herself lying down on more lilies.

She looked around and saw that she was in a wide field filled with the flowers. She was captivated at the surreal sight. It seemed like it was all that there was in this place.

She then heard a faint rustling coming from her left. She quickly turned her head.

Soon she was met with kind green eyes looking down at her. "Hello, Miki Hiiragi."

Miki felt shocked beyond definition. The one before her was a familiar face. A face she had not seen for a very long time.

"Kanata Izumi…"

* * *

**Hey guys! Welcome to my first Lucky Star fanfiction! Ya know, I never thought I'd write something about this series. I mean come on. It's NEVER serious.**

**Well...except for the episode with Kanata Izumi watching her family. THAT was touching. I actually cried there.**

**What made me write this was because of a dream I had a week ago. It featured Kanata and Miki Hiiragi. They were old high school friends and were in a relationship. But then things happened that forced them to break up.**

**Time skip, they marry their respective husbands. It was AWESOME! I mean, has anyone ever thought of this pairing yet?**

**If not...FIRST DIBS XD**

**For days that dream had bugged me. It plagued my thoughts throughout my time writing SAVE ME, my BlazBlue fanfic. And so I made a deal with myself.**

**Once I finish the third volume of SAVE ME, I would try my hand at this. I mean, the dream never did have such a satisfying conclusion. And I want to make my own conclusion!**

**Which is why I started this. So I hope this turns out to be a good fic for you guys to enjoy. The writing here is very different from what I'm used to.**

**Not a single fourth wall broken...so far XD**

**Hope to see you guys read this. Please leave a review to let me know what you think of this fic. It would be very much appreciated if you could give me some constructive criticism here.**

**Thank you, and goodnight!**


	2. Chapter 1

Miki Hiiragi had met Kanata Izumi during high school in the day of the freshmen's orientation. The velvet-haired girl had a bit—okay, a lot of trouble finding the auditorium. It was quite a big campus, and everyone around her seemed to have run by so quickly.

And she had intended on asking for directions.

It was ten minutes until the orientation starts, and she was nowhere near to finding the darn building. She was completely alone, everyone most likely inside sitting down and waiting for the program to start. She felt utterly frustrated at the predicament she was in.

"Why couldn't I have gone with my friends?" she asked herself.

Prior to taking the entrance exams her friends had decided to enter another school together, whilst Miki attended this one alone. It wasn't due to the level of expectations both schools had for their students. They were in fact the same.

It was the distance that was the problem. Wherever her friends were going to be studying at was pretty far from where she lived. If she were to commute to school it would take her two train rides and a bus to get to the campus.

That would amount to a total of two hours. And that is time she could not afford. And she most certainly did not want to wake up at four-thirty in the morning to catch the earliest train.

But if she _had_ gone with her friends she probably wouldn't be having this problem right now.

Before long she had found herself in the middle of the campus. She looked around and reckoned that the school was apparently divided into four buildings, along with three non-academic facilities. She had wondered just how many students went to such a big school.

She let out an exasperated sigh as she sat on a bench in the middle. "It's no use. I can't find it anywhere. And if I did manage to I would be late anyway…"

A gloomy shadow loomed over her eyes. She was not a happy girl at the moment.

Her face wore a dejected expression as she stared down at the ground. Her first day here and things were already going downhill. This was supposed to be a new start for her, a chance to make good impressions and meet new people.

What would they think of her now that she's missed their year's orientation?

She buried her face in her hands. "This sucks…"

"Oh dear, are you alright?"

A voice in front of her snapped her out of her moping. She looked up and surprised cerulean met concerned emerald. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of the girl before her.

Those beautiful green eyes were almost covered by bangs of long blue hair that went all the way down to her thighs, which may not be so lengthy given the small, almost petite frame of the girl. Her snow white skin shone with radiance under the morning sun, almost giving her an ethereal glow. Soft peach-colored lips formed an 'o' to further empathize the concern written on her face.

She wore the same uniform as her, albeit smaller due to her size. She had immediately identified her as a student of this school. But that came as a disbelief to her.

After all, this was a high school. Why would a _kid_ be studying here? Did she skip a few grades?

Surely that should be the case. If not then why else would someone as young as her be studying in this school in the first place? That is unless she missed some important piece of information like this place also offered an elementary division…

"Um…miss?" the girl spoke again.

She was shaken out of her thoughts. "Y-yes?"

The bluenette put a hand on her cheek as she frowned. "You've spaced out for quite a bit of time there. Oh my, perhaps you're not feeling well after all. Would you like me to take you to the school infirmary?"

Heat spread throughout her cheeks as she frantically waved her hands in front of her. "N-no! No I'm fine! I just…"

The girl leaned closer. "Really? Your cheeks are red. Do you have a fever?"

_W-why am I getting all flustered?!_ she thought to herself.

"Really, I'm fine! I was just surprised, that's all. I thought I was all alone here…"

"I see." She tapped her chin with her finger. "Are you perhaps a new student here?"

Her eyes widened. "Wha—how did you know?!"

She giggled, her voice ringing out like a gentle bell. "You seem to be giving off that vibe."

"I…see…"

"But then why aren't you over at the auditorium for your orientation? Surely it should be starting by now."

She stiffened and paled at that. Her head hung in utter shame, lips opening and closing. She had tried to find the words to respond, and yet she couldn't.

"…Could it be…that you're lost?"

Again, she couldn't say anything. She _did_ shrink down a bit. But for the sake of courtesy, she at least gave her a response in the form of a nod.

She could not bring herself to look back up at the girl. She couldn't even utter a single word to her. The embarrassment and shame weighed on her greatly for some reason.

The sound of soft laughing filled her ears, and curiosity had taken over her and forced her to glance up at her. The girl had attempted to suppress her laughter, a hand covering her small mouth. Her round cheeks were tinted pink and eyes shut.

"S-sorry!" Miki apologized. "I-it's just I haven't even gotten a full tour of this place yet! The faculty was on a tight schedule when I had enrolled and no one was around to show me—"

"No, no!" the girl interrupted. "It isn't that. It's just…"

"Just…?"

She finally calmed down and straightened herself, smiling sweetly at the velvet-haired girl. "Because I too have gone through the same predicament as you when I enrolled last year."

Her eyes widened as she stared at her with surprise. "R-really?"

She nodded. "Mhm! It was frightening, really. I had wandered around campus for a good two hours and a half just trying to look for the auditorium. Like you, I too wasn't given a tour of the place beforehand.

"By the time I found the building, the orientation had already ended. And even if it hadn't, you still wouldn't be able to get in if you were late. The doors remained closed until the program was finished."

Miki sighed and placed a hand on her forehead. "So it really is pointless to go now…"

"Seems that way."

"How long do these orientations last?"

"For about three hours."

Her jaw dropped. "Three hours?!"

She nodded. "Uh huh."

"That's… Really, this is not turning out to be a good day for me."

The girl looked thoughtful for a moment, eyes appearing to be looking elsewhere. "Well, if you want you can kill some time until it ends."

"And how do I do that?"

"By letting me give you a tour of the school," she said sweetly.

She blinked twice. "What?"

"Since you haven't had a tour of the school yet, perhaps I can show you around myself. You are experiencing what I had gone through last year, so I feel obligated to make sure things go easier for you than me."

"Oh! No, you don't have to—"

"I know I don't. But I want to."

Her heart thumped in her chest. She frowned. What was that?

"I…uh…"

"It'd be a waste to not use this time to get to know the school a bit more. After all, with how little you know about this place right now, you may have similar problems in the future until a few weeks into the term. It's best that you try and familiarize yourself with the campus grounds when it's still early."

That was a sound reason. It made perfect sense. She had three hours left free so what better way to spend it than to look around and get familiar with the school?

But did she really want to take precious time away from this kind little girl? Surely she also had other things to do. Also, it felt wrong for her to rely on someone much younger than her to show her around.

Though she was beyond desperate to make use of what time she had now. And she was sure she couldn't do this task alone. And if this girl really was familiar with the grounds then it would be wise to take her up on her offer.

With a hesitant nod, she stood up. "A-alright. Please show me the way…uh…"

"Kanata," she said. "Kanata Izumi."

"Miki Hiiragi," the taller girl replied with an awkward smile and bowed. "Pleased to meet you."

Kanata returned the gesture in kind. "Likewise."

"I greatly appreciate this, Izumi-san."

"Kanata."

She blinked. "Huh?"

"You needn't use my last name. I feel like you and I have some sort of kinship regarding your current situation, as I have gone through the same thing before. So please, call me Kanata."

Her cheeks flushed even redder. "T-then…Kanata-san, you can call me Miki."

"Very well, Miki-san," she said with that same sweet smile.

_This girl is so nice… Perhaps like things aren't looking as bad as I thought they would._

The girl turned on her heel. "Well, shall we head off?"

"Yes, let's."

As Kanata walked on Miki ran up to her side. She felt a wave of relief wash over her knowing that she had found someone so kind so soon on her first day. And she wasn't even in the same year as her. And obviously not in the same division.

"So…what grade are you in?" Miki asked.

Kanata looked up. "Pardon?"

"I mean, I thought this was just a high school. But maybe they also have an elementary division here as well? If so then which building is it?"

She got no reply. The girl had stopped walking, and the look on her face was blank. Miki had wondered if she had said something wrong.

"Kanata-san?"

"…What…grade…I am?"

"Y-yes?" she said, uneasy.

The girl stared at her with the same expression before bursting into adorable giggles. The look on Miki's face was brimming with confusion. She was starting to wonder if whatever she said was that odd.

"You…hee hee…you thought I was…"

"W-what? Did I say something funny?"

Her giggles died down and she walked up to her and stood on her tip toes. "Sorry Miki-san, but you seem to be mistaken."

"Mis…mistaken?"

"You see, I'm a second year high school student in this school."

…

…

…

…

"…Eh?"

She covered her mouth as another wave of giggles came. "Yes! I'm a second year, Miki-san."

"Wha—but! Y-you look so—I mean…" The taller girl took a breath. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen, why?"

Her expression twisted into utter disbelief. "You're…older than me…"

She nodded. "That's right."

Miki stood there, registering everything she had learned just now. Her eyes never left the small girl's, and Kanata could practically see the gears in her head turning ever so slightly. She really was trying to come into terms with this newfound information.

Before she could say anything, Miki had gone into a full-out bowing and apology spree. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so terribly sorry! I didn't mean any disrespect, Kanata—I-I mean, Senpai!"

Kanata was now doubling over. "Miki-san, you're so funny!"

With a sigh, she took one long bow. "I am so…sorry, Senpai…"

"Miki-san, look at me."

Slowly, she did as she was told. She was met with kind, albeit slightly amused, eyes. The girl looked quite sincere as she spoke her next words.

"You have nothing to apologize for."

"What? But I—"

"You shouldn't worry so much over the little details. I understand why you would think I was a child. A lot of people have done the same thing. And I couldn't blame them.

"I really do look like a little girl. It's just that height deficiency was quite a common trait in the Izumi family. We look like little dwarves to everyone else.

"But we also try to make it known that we care little about that one little fact. That way no one would act so differently around us. We wouldn't want them to be too careful with what they say; otherwise it would only stress everyone out.

"So please, there really is no need to apologize. And to merely call me 'senpai' is a bit troubling now that you've called me by my first name a few times already. So please, continue calling me Kanata."

"But, you're my senpai! And for that I should refer to you as such!"

"Then call me Kanata-senpai if that would make you feel any better."

She bit her bottom lip. "O-okay…Kanata-senpai."

With a smile, the shorter girl nodded contently. "Good! Now, with that out of the way, shall we continue on?"

"Y-yes, please!"

"And we don't need to worry about accessing the other facilities. I have the keys to them."

"What? Why do _you_ have them?"

"I'm the student council president."

Her eyes widened as she stepped back. "C-c-c-c-c-council president?!"

Kanata sighed. "Oh, dear…"

* * *

And this was how Kanata Izumi and Miki Hiiragi had met all those years ago. For years they have remained the closest of friends. From day one and the ones after, they were always together.

Despite their year level difference, they were nothing short of familiar with each other. They treated each other not as senpai and kouhai, but friends. Best friends.

And what Kanata had said rang true. There was a sort of kinship between them. It was special.

It didn't come naturally, though. Miki had still felt awkward with their first meeting, but she soon put that behind her the following week. In fact, it took a _lot_ of reassurance from Kanata for her to relax around her. And that's what she did.

Many things happened during their high school days. There were things they found out about each other. Things that not even their longtime friends knew.

There was something between them that went beyond trust. It was a bond that never settled for just the title of 'friendship'. No, it went deeper than that.

With the many things they've learned about each other and gone through together, a deep spiritual connection bound them together. It was so strong that extra skinship was a natural thing to them not even one year after their first meeting.

Was it fate that brought them together? The gods? The stars?

Who knew? But they never questioned how and why they came to know each other the way they did. That mattered little to them, for they were content with the tight bond they forged together with little to no effort.

They were comfortable with each other. And it had stayed that way throughout the many years they've known each other.

So seeing Kanata Izumi right in front of her now was a tremendous joy and surprise for many reasons. The same long blue hair, the gentle green eyes, the soft welcoming smile, she remembered it all. And they were right there for her now.

But that wasn't right. It couldn't be right. After all, Kanata Izumi died eighteen years ago.

Right after she gave birth to her daughter, Konata Izumi.

Yes, Konata. She was the spitting image of her mother, save for the subtle differences in appearance and the _enormous_ difference in personality. She wasn't a bad girl in any way.

Miki just couldn't believe she came from Kanata is all. They looked the same, yet were so different. Just talking to the girl was enough to remind her of that fact.

And again, it wasn't a bad thing.

But going back, why was Kanata here? Isn't she supposed to be in Heaven? Where her soul rests?

It was when realization dawned on her. Memories of what happened prior to waking up here flooded her head. She remembered it all…

The memories of her life. The car. The pain. The darkness…

She brought a shaky hand to her mouth. "Oh my God…"

The woman before her knelt down to her level. "Miki, I assume you remember what happened?"

"K-Kanata…" she spoke out weakly. "Am I…"

A shake of her head. "It is difficult to explain."

"W-what do you mean?"

"I've seen what happened to you. With the car. The driver was drunk and he was struggling to keep himself steady."

"I…I see…"

"You were badly hurt with the accident. But you are still alive. Though just barely…"

She blinked. "Barely?"

Kanata then swept her hand over a small area of lilies. With a soft 'ping!' in the wind, the flowers in that area blew away and a puddle emerged from the soil. Miki scooted closer, curious as to what was happening.

"What are you doing?"

"Watch…"

After a few ripples spread through the puddle, a clear image of what appears to be a hospital room formed in the water. The sound of mechanical beeping filled the air, and Miki realized what she was looking at.

On the bed, under the covers, the woman lay. She had bandages around her forehead, a small stain of blood on the right side, and her arms were also wrapped with gauze. An IV tube was connected between her hand and a bag of clear liquid hanging on a stand.

A wire was buried under her shirt, right on the chest, connected to a heartbeat monitor that beeped loudly. The pulse was faint, a deafening silence in between beeps.

An oxygen mask covered her mouth, providing her lungs with support for breathing. Her chest slowly moved up and down as air pumped into her via machine. The quiet wheezing could be heard within the mask.

The rest of her was hidden underneath the blanket of the bed. Yet looking at this alone was enough to shaken Miki up to her very core. She could feel tears forming in her eyes as she watched her own immobile body lie there, surrounded by medical equipment.

"God…" she whispered, hands covering her mouth.

"The driver was too drunk and afraid to aid you, so he drove off out of fear of being caught," Kanata explained quietly. "Not too long after he left though a pedestrian had found you on the road and immediately called for help. They brought you to the hospital twenty minutes later."

"So…I'm okay…?"

"Again, it's complicated. You…wouldn't be here right now if you had gotten there earlier. The doctors were struggling to bring you back and this was all they could do for you.

Miki turned to her fearfully. "M-meaning…?"

She shut her eyes, a pained frown on her lips. "Your life hangs by a thread as you lay there. There is no telling when or _if_ you would wake up, Miki."

She gasped out a sob and she looked back at her own body. It hurt to see herself in this state. And to not know whether she would wake up or not scared her to death.

To even consider that a pun was sick.

"It all depends on whether you want to wake up or not, Miki," Kanata said, causing the woman to snap her gaze back at her. "If you decide that you want to return to the world of the living then that will happen."

"But…I _want_ to wake up. So why aren't I awake yet?"

"It may sound simple…yet, it isn't."

"Kanata, please! Stop beating around the bush!"

She saw the older woman grit her teeth. It looks like she was having a very difficult time telling her all this. It's as if she was afraid of what would happen if she were to continue on.

"Before making a decision, you must first observe the happenings of those you are associated with. To see if what goes on there without you is truly worth coming back to. Many have come here and watched events unfold when they were in the same position as you.

"Some have gone back, while others have stayed. They have to observe _everything _that goes on with people they know first before deciding on what is to become of them. It's a harsh process, but it's how it's done here."

Miki was so lost. Why did she have to observe the people she knew before she could even want to go back to the world of the living? It just didn't make sense.

"It's to see if there is anything worth coming back to," Kanata said, as if reading her thoughts.

She was taken aback. "Anything…worth coming back to…?"

A nod. "That's right."

"But there are a _lot _of things worth coming back to!"

"Sorry, Miki. But again you must observe for now."

The look on Kanata's face showed so much pain. It's as if she had dreaded telling her all this. That whatever she had told her would make her decide on a completely different choice.

Did she know something she didn't…?

She was about to speak when she heard a door open. She turned her attention back to the image and saw several girls pour into the room. They were her daughters.

_"Mama!" _Tsukasa cried as she ran up to the bedside.

Kagami followed behind, placing a hand on her twin's shoulder. _"Tsukasa, you need to be careful. She's in a critical state right now and shouldn't be moved around too much."_

She turned to glare at her sister. _"Onee-chan, why are you so calm about this?! Can't you see mama's hurt?!"_

_"I'm being calm because I have to! Tsukasa, please don't make things harder than they already are."_

The two elder sisters walked over to them and gently pulled Tsukasa away from the bedside. She had a look of shock on her face as Inori began to lecture her.

_"Kagami is right, Tsukasa," _she said. _"There's still a chance that she may recover, so we shouldn't do anything to lessen that chance."_

_"Yeah, lil' sis!" _Matsuri piped in. _"Just be a good little girl and mom's gonna come around in no time! And when she does you'll be able to give her all the hugs you want."_

The youngest sibling sniffled. _"O…okay…"_

_"Atta girl!" _she then turned to Inori. _"So, when's dad coming over?"_

_"He should be here by tomorrow. He wanted come back right away, but the company wouldn't give him any leeway to do so. So he has to wait until then."_

_"Those little shits! Can't they see his wife's hurt?! Don't they have hearts?!"_

_"It's the corporate world, Matsuri. Frankly they don't give a damn about their employees, so long as they do their job. And right now, dad's quite an important person to them and they just don't want to let him go just yet."_

Miki felt her heart sink. _So even when something like this has happened he can't come back…?_

She then felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Kanata looking at her with comforting eyes. The smile the bluenette offered seemed to have eased Miki a bit, and she quietly thanked her for it. It brought back fond memories of when they were younger.

Miki would be troubled over a guy and Kanata was there to make her feel better. It took a simple squeeze on the shoulder and a caring smile to lift her spirits back up. And right now, she was doing that for her all over again.

"Just be patient, Miki," Kanata said with a soft voice.

Nodding, she wore her own smile. "R-right. Thank you, Kanata."

Their gazes went back to the image, where the girls had quietly spoken to the unresponsive shell that was Miki's body…

* * *

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! This author's note doesn't really have anything to do with the story though.**

**Just an announcement. Those who are following my BlazBlue fanfic SAVE ME, please visit my page. I have a new poll regarding what I should name my sequel fic for Ragna and Rachel. Give it a look and please vote for any of the choices you see fit.**

**Thanks again! Enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

Kanata led Miki through the glowing field of lilies. It felt so surreal. Like she was in a dream or some faraway place that only existed in fantasy.

She didn't feel dead, nor did she feel the slightest bit of peace. Quite the opposite actually. She felt alive…

…and so troubled.

A thousand emotions ran through her. With everything that's happened she could barely keep herself calm. Even with a lifetime of experience she could feel herself breaking any time now.

Her heart ached. Not just with her accident, but with her family. She had seen herself on that bed and she had seen her family come in and rush to her side.

Everyone was there. Her eldest and youngest daughters. They were all there.

All except her husband…

She clutched her chest and gritted her teeth. How could he? After what's happened he couldn't even come to deny his company's orders for once and come to see her?

It was a selfish thought, but that's how she felt. Just once could he just think about her emotional needs?

All this time she's felt alone. For so many months she had no one to lie with her in bed. To warm her up in the cold nights.

The blankets provided her no comfort. She found none at her own home. Not until her daughters would come home to take away her loneliness.

They were her only source of comfort now. Well…_were_. Now she was gone, stuck in a sort of "limbo" that gave her no clue as to how to get back into the world of the living.

Not right away anyway. Kanata had told her to only observe for now. Observe what she knew not.

What is it that she needs to observe? Her family? Her friends?

"Miki," Kanata pulled her out of her thoughts. "Please don't think too much on it. It would do you no good."

She blinked. "A-ah. Sorry, couldn't help it. It's just…it's painful to merely watch my family and not be by their side. And Tadao…"

"Bear with it. For now you should try and get used to this place."

"Get used to… Kanata, there's nothing to do here."

A giggle escaped her lips as she looked at her. "There is _a lot_ to do here."

"There…is?"

"You'd be surprised."

Just then, a bright light appeared before them. Miki was nearly blinded by the intensity that she had to shield her eyes with her hand. Kanata seemed to be unaffected, supposedly because of her time here for so many years.

She felt the shorter woman grasp her hand. "Come, Miki. Let me show you the life beyond."

Kanata pulled her and Miki made no effort to resist. Even after all these years she felt trusting towards her old friend. Why it was so was beyond her.

Then again, the woman had done so much for her before.

They both entered the light, and Miki had heard no rustle of lilies, nor had she felt the softness of the soil. The ground felt hard. Concrete.

She looked down on her feet and saw pavement. She blinked and let her hand down to her side and looked up. What she saw hit her with surprise.

They were in the middle of a street. An unfamiliar one at that. On parallel sides were a row of houses.

It appears they were in a suburban district.

"Kanata…what…?"

"This is what's in heaven, Miki," Kanata answered. "Nothing so different from the world we live in. The streets, the houses, the sky…

She turned to her with a smile. "It is as if you have never left Earth."

Her surprise turned into awe. The more she took it all in the more relaxed she felt. It really didn't feel different at all when she was alive.

She looked up at the sky and saw a flock of birds flying. Their beautiful singing filled her ears, and her heart felt at ease. She allowed herself to smile at the familiar peaceful atmosphere she had felt down there.

"It really doesn't feel different at all," Miki whispered.

"The only difference is that people are much kinder here. In heaven there is only good. Peace. You will love it here, Miki…"

Her smile left her face. "I…shouldn't get used to this place too much though. I mean, I still plan on returning to my family…"

It may have been her imagination, but despite maintaining her smile, there was a hint of disappointment in her eyes. Had she wanted her to stay?

"I see… Well, like I said, just observe for now."

She said it again. Those four letter words. Just what is it that she wanted her to see?

"Kanata…is there something you know?" She kept quiet, and this irritated her a bit. "Kanata—"

"I cannot say, Miki!" she nearly yelled, yet her voice carried a tone of desperation. "Please, just…trust me on this…"

This was the first Kanata had ever used such a voice. She wasn't angry, but it was close to a yell. In all the years of knowing her she had never seen her this way.

"K-Kanata…?"

The woman looked away. "I'm sorry. It saddens me that you had to end up like this. And yet, God has given me this task to help you see things you have never seen your family has done when you aren't present.

"But don't worry, it isn't anything bad. Well, it depends on how you see it really. You can watch your family once a day and you have done so right now. You will have to wait until tomorrow to see them again."

Miki still felt uncertainty yet decided to agree with her. For now. She still wishes to see her family again, so she should bear with just watching them from above until she's seen enough to have God grant her the freedom to come back.

She can't say she likes it, but things don't work so easily. Not even in paradise. True peace does not exist in life and the world after.

It was cruel for her to think this way of the Lord's realm. She should be thankful for the privilege of being let into heaven when she is merely stuck between life and death. She had the chance to see the world many have dreamed of seeing before her time.

"Alright," Miki said. "I'll be patient. I don't want to give you a hard time after all."

"It brings me great joy to see you again though," Kanata said so kindly, her smile returning to her lips. "I have dreamed of seeing my best friend for so many years."

She laughed softly. "I thought Sojiro was your best friend."

"He is my _childhood_ friend and my husband. You are the one next to him that truly knows me. Understands me. Who cried tears for me when I passed on.

The bluenette walked up to her and placed a hand on her cheek. "You are just as dear to me as he is. You know that very well, Miki."

Her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed. "I see you haven't grown out of your habit to tease…"

"Tease? You believe I'm teasing you?"

"You always have, especially in high school."

She sighed and lightly pinched her nose. "What I say is always true. I have never lied to you."

"I know you don't. But the way you say these things…"

Giggling, she stepped back. "My dear, have you forgotten those two years when we…decided to "experiment"?"

And to think she was flustered enough, her face was now beet red. Of course she remembered. Those two years were made the highlight of her high school life.

It was magical. Thrilling. And yet…a part of her feels regret…

* * *

Several years ago…

It's been four months since Miki's meeting with Kanata. The two had hit it off on the first day, and now they were the best of friends. Miki being a freshman and Kanata being a junior mattered little to them.

No one seemed to mind in the slightest anyway.

The two girls were sitting under a tree on a hill not far from campus. They had a good view of the school from where they were. It was lunchtime, and the students were free to do as they please until next period.

Lunchboxes on their laps, they merrily enjoyed their delicious meals. No offense to the school, but their cafeteria food was unbearable. Barely edible at all.

Kanata happily chewed on an octopus wiener. "Mm! Mom's always had a knack for putting a lot of effort on the simplest things. She must've found a new spice."

Miki gave her a questioning look. "Spice…on an octopus wiener?"

She shrugged. "It's good. Do you want some?"

"Oh…is it okay if I do?"

"Sure!" She picked one up and held it out to her, hand underneath in case it were to fall. "Go on, say "aah"."

Her cheeks flushed, and leaned forward and opened her mouth. "Aahhhh…"

The bluenette joyfully placed the piece of "meat" in her mouth. The velvet-head chewed and felt delicious juice seep onto her tongue. Her eyes widened slightly as she took in the taste.

It was…different. She could hardly believe this was even an ordinary oncto-weiner. It tasted different.

…"Good" different.

"This is…" she trailed off.

A giggle escaped her lips. "I know. Mom really outdoes herself a lot. But I'm glad you like it."

"Like? Kanata, this is heavenly!"

"Hee hee! I see. But hey, since I shared my lunch with you think you could return the favor?"

She swallowed and stared at her blankly. "Eh?"

"What? I think it's fair that you'd do the same, right?"

"Oh, well it's just…"

"Just…?"

"…This lunch is nothing special. I just made it from scratch."

Without warning, Kanata had leaned in and opened her mouth. "Aahhh~"

Her cheeks turned beet red. "Ka-Ka-Ka-Kanata?!"

"Feed me~!" she said, mouth opening wider.

After staring at her a bit more, she picked off a piece of sweet fried egg and gently placed it in her mouth. Her senpai happily chewed and mewled softly as her hand went up to her reddening cheek. Miki watched in awe as she watched the older woman enjoy the simple piece of egg she had made.

Did she enjoy it that much…?

She finally swallowed and looked at her with glimmering wide eyes. "Delicious! A job well-done, Miki!"

All she could do was blink and mumble, "But…it's just a simple—"

"It's homemade. A meal that was prepared with a lot of effort and care. I could literally taste the hard work you put into this meal."

"That's a little too much…"

"But it's true." She scooted closer to her. "Miki, trust in the words of who is most fond of you."

The way she had said those words let her know just how sincere and genuine she was. She was honest, holding no reservations to whatever she tells people. No matter how embarrassing.

Still she felt herself well up with so much joy over the praises her senpai had given her. And the words she had said, "Trust in the words of who is most fond of you". Those words ringed repeatedly in her head.

She allowed herself to smile. "Thank you…"

"No, "thank _you_". It was delicious. I am honored to have tasted your cooking."

"Hehe, oh you. You have a knack of making me all flustered."

"Well all I say is true."

She nodded. "I know what you say is sincere. After all, you have never lied to me once."

Kanata looked down, her own cheeks reddening. "Then…would you believe me if I told you that you affect me so much?"

She cocked her head to the side. "Pardon?"

"Well you see…" The girl looked back up with nervous eyes. "Meeting you has awakened something in me. Something that I cannot even comprehend for a while until now.

"There are times that, when you look at me, I find myself trying to keep myself in check. And whenever you smile at me, I have the sudden urge to just…touch you. Hold you. It's scary…"

Miki listened on with surprise etched on her face. This was the first time she had ever seen the girl look so nervous. Kanata always kept up a cheerful and collected air around her.

Seeing her this way made her a bit uneasy.

She continued on. "I've struggled with it for so many days since I've met you. It took me a while to realize what this was, but now I know. I know I am not wrong.

"It's undeniable…I'm attracted to you."

Miki gasped, her eyes widening. No wonder Kanata was nervous. This was no casual conversation.

This was a confession.

"A…attracted…to me?" she stuttered out.

"I know it's a lot to take in! Believe me, inside I was in turmoil. But with time I have grown to accept the fact that I have felt this way about you. I cannot tell whether it's but mere attraction or love, but what I do know is that being with you brings me great joy.

"You are my best friend, Miki. And I felt that it is only fair that you knew about how I felt about you. You deserve to know, since all you've done is given me color to my life."

Her hand went up to her chest. She took all she had said in, struggling with mixed emotions. What was she supposed to say?

For all her life she was raised to be the "perfect child". One who was pure and, in every sense of the word, straight. Her parents had told her that someday she would meet a man and she would marry him and be the best wife she could ever be.

She was to become a woman. A woman with morals. A woman who followed the norm.

She never went against their wishes. They were quite a religious family, and it really had done no harm to anyone to not go against them. So she never said anything about what they wanted for her.

But now…now she was stuck in a dilemma. It was a tight situation and it involved with her best friend confessing her attraction to her. This was quite a surprise and yet…

Something in the back of her head told her that this was not a big deal. That this was nothing to worry about. Because…it wasn't at all wrong.

She had someone who liked her. Someone who cares about her. And she had wanted that.

Even if it was another girl she felt happy. Plus, it was Kanata. She was the one she trusted most in the world.

So this should be okay, right?

Letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding, she placed her hand on top of Kanata's. The girl looked at her with mild shock, yet her face softened a moment later. Miki gave her a kind smile.

"Kanata," she whispered. "That…makes me happy. More than you ever know.

She looked down. "But…how will this work? I've been raised by such a religious family. I have no knowledge of being in a relationship with another girl."

"It's not at all different from being with a guy."

"How do you know? Have you dated other girls before?"

A shake of the head. "No. But I have a feeling that it is no different. I mean, you like someone and when they like you back you start a relationship. You date, you kiss, you make love. That's what people usually do when they're a couple right?"

Her cheeks reddened at the words "make love". "I…see…"

Kanata leaned in a bit, looking into her eyes. "Do you…want to experiment?"

"Huh? Experiment?"

She nodded. "Mhm! I mean, it won't hurt to give it a shot right? If we both feel comfortable with it then we can pursue a relationship. Makes sense, right?"

"Heh, you make it sound so simple."

"It _is_ simple."

Miki bit her bottom lip. "Okay. What do you have in mind."

She tapped her lips. "How about a kiss?"

Her eyes widened as her face turned as red as a tomato. "K-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-kiss?!"

"Uh huh. I mean that's a good first step if we want to see if we're comfortable with doing this."

"…Where do you get all this?"

"My childhood friend, Sojiro, has a lot of anime involving…this stuff. I thought it weird at first, but then I found a lot of insightful things that make a lot of sense. One particular anime that really reeled me in is called "Revolutionary Girl Utena."

She quirked a brow. "Utena?"

"Yeah, quite an uncommon name."

"Yeah. And the title…quite a mouthful."

"Yes. So…" She smiled sweetly. "…do you want to try?"

Miki thought about it. It seems like a sound idea. After all, a kiss can bring about good results and let them know whether this is possible or not.

Plus she was curious as to what a kiss would feel like…

With a nod, Miki moved forward. "Okay. Let's try it…"

Both girls close their eyes and slowly moved in. Their breathing low, their hearts thumped against their chests as they anticipated the contact. They were both nervous and excited at the same time, both for the same reasons.

After what seemed to be forever their lips finally met. It was just a light brush and yet it seemed to give out a pretty strong effect. They could feel warmth gradually course through them, and that brought them to press against each other a bit more.

Their breaths tickled, yet they paid little mind. The feeling of each other's lips was enough to make anything other than that seem so trivial. Nothing can ever amount to what they were feeling right now.

It was a kiss, yet it held so much power. Miki could feel herself getting lighter as she continued to brush her lips against Kanata's. The other girl let out a soft moan as she caressed her kouhai's cheek.

The velvet-head sighed in content at the soothing feeling of her fingers brushing against her lightly. She was so gentle. So tender.

She began to wonder if this was truly her first time…

Kanata gave her nose a light peck before moving away. Her lips formed a small smile, eyes glimmering with delight. Miki's own lips quivered at the absence of contact and yearned for more, yet she knows not how to ask for it.

"How was it, Miki?" Kanata asked sweetly.

"It was…" Miki began and opened her eyes. "…breathtaking."

"Does this mean—"

She cut her off with another kiss.

* * *

Present…

Miki sighed at the memory. After their first kiss their relationship took flight. The time they spent together was beautiful, and it affected Kanata greatly when they had to break up when she graduated.

The younger girl had told her about her growing feelings for the boy named Tadao, her classmate, and she had a hard time picking between her and him. It was a hard decision, yet her senpai had suggested that she went with him since she knew the hardships of being in a relationship with a graduate when the other still hasn't finished her schooling.

College was right around the corner, so Kanata figured she should focus on that as well. But Miki knew the pain the bluenette was going through. She saw it in her eyes.

A while later she brought news that she had hooked up with Sojiro. He had confessed to her when she was feeling down, and he was the closest source of comfort.

She had grown to love him, and he had showered her with his own form of love. Be it something he learned from an anime or something he had thought of, his love for her was unique. She was happy with him, and Miki was relieved to have heard about the wedding.

Kanata looked so beautiful in her wedding dress. Seeing her, walking down the aisle that day, felt like she was watching something out of a movie. And yet…

A part of Miki felt hurt as she saw them seal their marriage with a kiss. She knew then that she was all his, and nothing could ever break them apart. It scared her to feel that way.

It hurt, and she didn't know why…

She didn't see Kanata much after that. They were both busy with their own husbands. Miki felt lonely.

Not long after the wedding, Kanata and Sojiro were already "expecting". The news surprised her, yet brought her a great wave of joy and a small hint of sadness. They were already building a family, and so soon.

Yet again, why did she feel pain?

A picture was sent to them the day after Konata Izumi was born. Her old friend's daughter looked so beautiful, and she could see a lot of both parents in her. She so wanted to visit them and congratulate them.

But fate was not so kind…

Just as she was about to visit the hospital, she had been sent word that Kanata passed away in the night. Apparently the woman was suffering from a severe illness that she had kept from everyone she knew, with the exception of Sojiro,, and it had developed to a point where it had claimed her life. Doctors suspect that the stress of giving birth had exhausted her body and her immune system had given up, letting whatever she had end her.

Miki cried so hard that day. She had not shed that many tears in all her years of living. The loss of her best friend impacted her greatly.

It wasn't like losing a sister. No, it went deeper than that. With the history they had…

…she had literally lost a lover.

It took her many months to get over the news. She nearly lost it when she attended the funeral and saw them lower her casket down to her grave. It was like life was mocking her, rubbing in the fact of her dearest friend was no longer with them.

Time had moved on and she had grown to accept the loss and focused more on Tadao. About a year later she and her husband gave life to their first child, Inori. It was time that they made a family of their own.

Years went by, and they now had four daughters. Inori, Matsuri, and the twins Kagami and Tsukasa. She and Tadao cherished them over anything else.

She thought that it was fate that brought her twin daughters and Konata to meet one day. She was absolutely delighted when she got to see her friend's daughter all grown up. Since the funeral she never had a chance, or nerve, to even see the child.

Konata was the spitting image of Kanata. Looking at her brought her joy, and at the same time melancholy. It was like looking at Kanata herself, yet she knew her daughter was very different.

She was thankful to Konata for being such a good friend to her daughters. She had welcomed her in with open arms as if she was family. She felt that she had a duty to be her surrogate mother, even though they lived in different houses.

Sojiro knew what she was doing and had thanked her countless of times for accepting his daughter so willingly. Without a mother Konata was hardly the daughter his wife had wanted her to be.

Miki did not mind the unique personality Konata had. There was a subtle hint of spunk that she had gotten from her mother. Kanata was quite the adventurous type, though she too knew her limits.

Everytime Konata came to visit she would immediately give her a warm welcome and did her best to keep her there as long as she could. The sleepovers gave her enough time to get to know her more. They weren't close, but she was content with just talking to the girl.

She saw a lot of her mother in Konata.

Seeing Kanata once more brought her happiness she had not experienced in a long while. She wanted to stay with her and never let her go. But her duty as a mother was not over, so she still wished she could go back to her family.

But this situation seemed all too familiar. It was like the time she had to choose between her and Tadao. This time it was her or her family.

It was harder this time…

"I see you remember now," Kanata said, breaking her out of her stroll down memory lane.

She blinked twice before looking down. "Y-yes… Though it took me a while to forget about those times since it hurt too much to remember. Losing you…was the greatest pain I've ever felt.

Looking back up at her, she clutched her chest. "Kanata, you've given me so much. You helped me, you loved me, yet I've hurt you deeply when I let you go. Sometimes I wish that I hadn't made that choice…"

"Don't say that, Miki. Tadao is your husband whom you love very much."

"But does he feel that same love for me? He didn't even disobey orders from his company to come and see me. It makes me wonder if his job is more important than me."

Kanata rubbed her arm. "Just know that there are those who do care for you. Like your daughters, and I believe Konata will be visiting you as well. Right now, just stay here with me until you have seen enough to make your decision.

"You have enough time to do so after all. If you choose to leave, I will understand."

Nodding, Miki held her hand. "Okay. I trust you, Kanata. It saddens me that I have to leave you and return to my family one day. So, please take care of me until then."

She gave her a warm smile. "Will do~!"

And with that she led Miki through the district. Her perception of Heaven was going to be greatly altered with what she'll see during her time her. In fact…

…she'll feel right at home.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 3

Miki was at complete awe as she looked around her surroundings. It had been half an hour since they entered the realm of Heaven through the portal and into the suburbs. They were currently walking along a district in a town very much like the one back on Earth.

She could hardly believe this was what "paradise" was like. The entire idea she had of what Heaven was like had been completely warped. She had been taught all her life the views of how humans perceived the afterlife of the innocent.

Being here now, walking along the streets of a city no different from any back home, completely wiped her mind of all the things she had come to know since she had learned of the word "Heaven". It was surprising… And a little frightening.

"What do you think, Miki?" Kanata asked, staying in front of her as they continued down the sidewalk.

She marveled at the line of stores they passed by. The structures weren't the only ones that were from the world below. The people were as well.

Crowds of civilians and citizens alike walked along the area. There were those who were just merely walking, while others chatted away. Be it calmly or animatedly.

She saw people of all ages around. From kid to adult, they were there. Much like back home.

"This really…is not what I expected…" Miki whispered, awe evident in her voice.

Giggling, the shorter woman turned to her, walking backwards. "You see, Miki, you'll find that there is much to do here. Trust me when I say you will never get bored."

So this is what she meant. It really

"I've always been taught that Heaven was where you would find eternal peace. That your new home will be by God's side watching over your loved ones from above. So far all I see is…the life I've been living up to this point. I see people, and a world no different than the one below. But no God…"

"That isn't true, Miki."

She looked at her with questioning eyes. "Really?"

"What you see right now, aside from the people, is God himself. Everything here is made up of Him. The sky, the clouds, the land and buildings…

"Miki, God is not a person. He is an entity, a being far greater than we could possibly comprehend. We don't even know if we could call God a "He" or a "She".

"But God _is_ here. The proof is everywhere. Everything around you."

She blinked, eyes wide in disbelief. "So you mean…"

"God is "life", Miki. Simple as that. And Heaven is another life we live. So in other words, the life you lived in before coming here was you living within God Him or Herself."

This was all too new to her. She always imagined God taking the form of a man. A man who had age in his features, much like how someone who's "lived" life already.

But what Kanata had said… "God is life". That truly caught her off-guard.

Then again, it made perfect sense…

God isn't a man nor is He a true being. He is what makes us exist. And that is life.

Miki smiled and nodded. "I see… I understand. As deep as it may be it really _is_ simple."

Returning the smile, Kanata held her arms up high. "This, right here, is being by God's side. He gives us a chance to continue to live life the way we used to."

"If that's so then…what about the eternal peace we were promised?"

"There are still conflicts here and there, despite it being paradise. But they're usually so trivial. You needn't worry about anything extreme.

"There is no crime, no corruption, no war. We live in a world where we can truly be happy. A world where we can feel, no, _be_ safe.

"This is the life we've dreamed of. And everyone here is happy. And that includes me as well.

"I miss my family, yes. But knowing that they will join me someday brings me great joy."

Hearing everything she just said gave her great relief. She was glad to know that at least this place was peaceful enough to have everyone get along well. Even as she said before that there is still conflict, they do not amount to all the grief and pain many suffer back on Earth.

If they have lived a fulfilling life down there, they will surely be able to enjoy an even better one up here.

Miki was surprised when Kanata suddenly grabbed her hand. "Come on! We need to do a bit of shopping before you get settled in my place!"

"Shopping?" she asked, skeptical. "But this is Heaven. We still need money here?"

"Like I said, there is still conflict. If we completely wiped out labor and a means of balance of effort and gain then how will we live when we are very used to those aspects of life? It will feel so bland and we wouldn't know how to really keep ourselves in check."

"That's…understandable…"

"Tell me, Miki. What is good without evil? Evil without good?

"They are two sides of the same coin. One without the other can have no name. It will be an anomaly in itself.

"There is no actual evil here. In fact, you couldn't even call it evil. But there is responsibility and effort as well as gain.

"They are our means of existence after all. But you shouldn't fret for working here is rather refreshing. Staying at home would give your new life no purpose.

With a smile, the bluenette began to lead her forward. "I mean, we have to do _something_ with ourselves here."

And again, it made sense. To completely remove responsibility would clearly lead to a meaningless life. Possibly chaos.

Imagining a world without rules and purpose actually scares her. If humans were given too much freedom then it would never benefit anyone. People have their basic needs of how to live their days without losing any meaning of their existence.

Plus, without money, it would give anyone who worked for others no sense of accomplishment. This may be Heaven, but there is still a balance to be kept. She just hoped Kanata's words were true, that working here would actually be a treat.

But she's lived many years as a housewife. She never had a job. She never "worked" before.

How was she supposed to start now?

She didn't know any special talents she had other than housework, and that's barely even a talent at all. Thinking about that now made her feel kind of sad. For all her married life she never did actual labor that would even come close to what Tadao did.

She cleaned and watched the house, prepared meals for her family, and waited in isolation for them to return home. Looking at it now…she felt absolutely no accomplishment at all. Even with all she's done for her family, she wished she could have done more with herself.

But now she had a chance. She had a chance to pursue a job, heck maybe even a real career, and finally make something of herself other than a housewife on standby. That gave her a huge sense of joy and excitement.

But again…how was she supposed to start?

"Kanata?" Miki asked, her voice soft yet loud enough to hear.

"Yes?" her old friend replied.

"Exactly what jobs can one do here?"

"Nothing different from the ones they have on Earth."

"Oh really?"

"Well…normal ones anyway. I mean, there are no corporations and industries here. Just actual work where you earn enough to support yourself.

"Plus…none of those "special" businesses where…you know…"

She did know. She was talking about the special types in general. Politics, red-light…

And even ones where you have to bathe yourself in the blood of others…

"Why no corporation and industries, though?" the taller woman asked?

Kanata sighed. "Isn't it obvious? Those types of businesses are some of the main reasons why corruptions exists."

"I…see…"

She was right. Corporations, companies, even the one her husband works, always have evil within its walls.

No matter how big or small, it was there. Lurking, leaking into the ones weak enough to give in to it and poison their minds with any sin known to man. It was a dark lane that people risk on taking.

She found herself wondering if Tadao was ever tempted…

Soon enough they had reached a simple store of clothing. The selection they had can be found in any bargain store with the quality they had. Nothing fancy like dresses and suits.

With how there are no big-time industries here, Miki had to wonder if there are any need of those…

No, perhaps. Maybe in events like parties and such. But again, there comes another question…

…did they have alcohol here?

She wasn't a drinker. Could barely handle sake. But she just had to wonder.

In all her years of living in the new generation of the world she knew how teenagers were like nowadays. Partying, getting wasted, getting laid…

It broke her heart to see just how much the young ones have degenerated into such audacious individuals. Well, not all of them but the majority.

The clerk behind the counter, a young woman that looked to be in her early twenties, smiled and waved at Kanata. The woman returned the greeting in kind and walked up to her. They were obviously well-acquainted.

She had short brown hair that went down to her jaw, fair skin with a hint of freckles on her cheeks, and dark blue eyes. Her attire was quite simple, much like the clothing in this store. A peach-colored sweater and jeans.

Well…at least she thought she was wearing jeans. She was tall enough to make out a slight view of navy blue…

"Morning, Kanata," the clerk greeted happily.

The bluenette gave her an even more modest smile. "And a good morning to you too, Nagisa. Business been good for you?"

"It's fair, I guess. Can't complain."

"How are you and Hikaru doing?"

"Glad you asked! He and I went on our anniversary date last night. He planned the whole thing, that guy. He really surprised me with dinner at the Sea of Stars."

She sighed happily. "How romantic~ I'm glad you found him."

"Same here." Just then the girl, Nagisa, looked over to Miki. "Ooh! I've never seen her before. New friend?"

"An old one, actually. She…just got here."

Her lips formed a sad smile. "I see. How sad…"

Turning to the velvet-head, Kanata beckoned her to come over. "Miki, I'd like you to meet Nagisa Sanada. She runs this store by herself."

The woman bowed her head. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sanada-san."

The younger one bowed in return. "As do I. But please, drop the formalities. There really is no need, Miki-san."

Miki giggled. "And yet you put "-san" in the end of my name nonetheless."

"Well I wasn't sure you'd appreciate it if I wouldn't have at least done so."

She shook her head. "No, it's fine…Nagisa."

With a pink blush, the girl grinned. "Awesome, Miki."

Kanata wore her usual smile. "Nagisa, she'll be staying with me from now on. So we'd like to buy some clothes for her to wear since whatever I own will…obviously not fit her.

Turning to her, her kind smile turned into a teasing grin. "Unless you want to walk around with your bellybutton and legs showing."

Her cheeks burned crimson. She had not shown anyone other than her husband that much skin. Not even in her teen years.

She was a "goody-two-shoes". She wore modest, unrevealing clothing as a model citizen. And she intended on keeping that way.

"Well…" Nagisa mused. "…she does have a nice body. I think it wouldn't be too bad if you lent her a top of yours or something…"

Her blush increased tenfold and she took interest in the ground. "T-that's…"

"Oh! You have to forgive me. You see, even if I'm dating a man I still have a die-hard habit of thinking a woman attractive. I am, after all, bisexual."

That surprised Miki. "Wow…you're coming out just like that…?"

She shrugged. "Not like it's something to hide. Hardly any discrimination around here. Unless you're the first to break that…"

The woman waved her hands out frantically. "Oh no! I never meant anything by that!"

Laughing, she shook her head. "I know. I'm just kidding. But hey, I'll help you find some clothes. They may be simple, but they can still make you pretty hot."

"Indeed," Kanata agreed.

"Me? Hot?" Miki stuttered, her face flushing redder. "Ha-hardly…"

"Hardly? Miki, I've known you for years and have watched you grown into a beautiful woman. Even now I see that you have not grown any less beautiful since I've seen you last."

"B-but I'm over forty! And I really don't have as young of a figure as I used to!"

"Has she always been this unconfident?" Nagisa asked, leaning close to the bluenette.

She let out a soft sigh. "Yes, she has. Dear Miki never really thought more highly of herself, despite the constant confessions she's been given over the years."

The brunette whipped her head to the taller woman. "Really? Miki, come on. Why do you not think yourself even the slightest bit attractive? You've got a bombshell of a body for someone who's given birth to…

Blinking, she cocked her head to the side. "Hey, uh… How many kids do you have?"

"F-four…" was Miki's quiet reply.

For an answer so quiet it spouted out quite a loud one. "EEEH?! FOUR?! AND YET YOU'RE BODY'S LIKE THAT?!"

"Women our age would feel envious to have such a body as Miki's," Kanata said, shaking her head.

"Yeah! I mean, you've got a real hourglass figure! You've got a thin waist, curvy hips, and good GOSH! Those BREASTS!"

The very red woman covered her chest with her arms. "W-wha?! W-w-w-what are you saying so loudly?!"

"I'm just… YARGH! Not even when I was alive did I have a body close to yours! And I'm younger than you!"

"You must get used to Nagisa's way of expressing herself," the bluenette said with an amused smile. "She happens to get very animated when worked up."

Miki formed her own nervous smile. "Just like Konata…"

She nodded. "Mhm! If she and my daughter were to meet then God knows how nosier things will get around here."

"Please don't talk about me as if I'm not here," Nagisa spoke monotonously.

"Anyway, I would like to look at the collection of clothing you have here."

The shortest woman giggled. "Of course, of course. We shall continue once I've shown her around a bit more. If you're not busy tonight Nagisa then would you accompany us to the town square?"

The shopkeeper nodded vigorously. "Sure! I'd be glad to! I'll let Hikaru know that I'll be out with you guys!"

"Thank you." She turned to Miki. "So, shall we?"

The two women walked along the road of the suburbs, bags of clothes in hand. It's been two hours since they left the clothes shop and parted with Nagisa. Prior to leaving town they went to get a bite to eat at one of the restaurants lined up nearby the shop.

This really surprised the newcomer, though she assumed that questioning anything she sees and learns here would do her no good. Things are as they are. She just had to deal and get used to it.

For now at least.

* * *

After about nearly an hour of raking through countless of clothing, they finally found Miki some nice shirts, jeans and shorts, along with some – ahem – undergarments. To say that it was a tiring experience was putting it rather lightly.

Now they were on their way to Kanata's home. It was not so far of a walk from town, since it was in one of the streets close to the border. The woman obviously would not take much time getting places in that case.

Kanata was enjoying herself quite a bit. While she had friends here in Heaven, they had their own ways of spending time in which Kanata had never grown accustomed to. Having to share these experiences with Miki once more brought her great happiness.

She had missed this. This is what was lacking in her "paradise". The one closest to her being by her side once more.

Sojiro will always have a special place in her heart. He is, after all, her childhood friend and husband. She loved him dearly and only wished happiness for him and their daughter.

But that's not to say that her feelings lie with him alone. Miki was the one who changed how she lived forever. She spent most of her time being taken care of by her family and Sojiro.

Though upon meeting the younger woman, she found herself taking care of _her_ that time.

She cared for Miki a great deal. They were tight, closer than friends could ever be. Though for months since their first meeting they have always been stuck in the border between "friends" and "lovers".

Kanata decided to take a leap of faith one day. And that decision she never regretted. Even when they had to end their beautiful relationship over Tadao.

Tadao Hiiragi… Kanata would never admit it out loud, but she was not that fond of the man. He was quite stern and was always so overzealous with his religion.

He knew of the relationship that they had before his confession. He made no effort to refrain himself of voicing out his dislike for same-sex romance. Every word struck her hard and she believed that he knew it.

He wasn't entirely a bad man. But he wasn't all that good either. He loved Miki and treated her well, but how he treated Kanata was another story.

He never got physical, though he would do his best to pry his girlfriend away from her bestfriend. Even when he had won her over he still felt threatened that maybe her feelings for Kanata would overwhelm her love for him and they would be back together. And that was just petty.

The bluenette knew this by mere observation. Though she was aware of his dislike towards her, she never confronted him about it, nor did she ever tell Miki. Her friend was happy with Tadao, and she didn't want to ruin that.

She made one small sacrifice of her own happiness for Miki's. She felt proud of herself, yet that alone didn't take away the pain she went through everytime she saw them hold hands. Embrace.

Kiss…

She shook her head. _Miki was happy. She _is_ happy. Her family now is so wonderful._

It didn't stop her worries about Tadao though. He was a hardworking man who loved his family. But even then he was still a man.

And men are easily tempted…

"Kanata?"

Miki's voice brought her out of her reminiscing. "Y-yes?"

"We've been walking for a while now. Exactly where is your house?"

"Oh! Well it's…" Her face lit up. "Right here!"

They stopped in front of a dark olive green gate. Behind it was a two-storey house painted in white, and the roof was covered with red tiles. A long stretch of windows could be seen in the front of the house, the frames painted in the same color as the gate.

There was a front yard guarded by a small fence in front of the windows. Bushes of what appeared to be a mix of white and red roses were planted on the far end of the garden, while on the sides were blankets of grass growing rosemary and tulips. At least that's what Miki could make of what she sees.

"Wow," was all the woman could mutter.

"It's a little plain, but at least it's a roof under my head," Kanata said as she opened the gate. "Please, come in."

"S-sorry for intruding…"

As they both stepped into the path of tiles over the grass, the bluenette shut the gate behind her and led Miki to the front door. They took their shoes off and put on the house slippers that were placed in a slipper rack next to the door. Kanata turned the knob and pushed the door open.

Miki stepped in and took in the sight of the living room. It was rather spacious, despite the number of furniture that occupied the room.

On the center was a long cloth-covered couch in front of a wooden table. Against the far wall adjacent to it was an entertainment unit with a flatscreen LCD TV, beside it some cute little knickknacks. Beside the unit was a tall lamp with a long lever as a switch, obviously for the benefit of Kanata's height handicap.

On the far right of the room, next to a door leading to a hallway, was a brown piano. On top of it were pictures of what seemed to be replicas of the photos that were at her family's home. Beside it was a computer table with, of course, a computer and a comfy adjustable office chair.

On the far left of the room were stairs that lead to the second floor. She guessed that's where the bedrooms were. If not then possibly the attic.

There were drawers by the corner of the room, just beside the doorway, that held even more pictures that were of her school days with friends. On the walls were paintings from various artists, some well-known while others not.

Miki understood the pictures, though she wondered as to why she owned such a grand television and computer. She never took her as the type to own such appliances. What could she possibly need these things for?

She had an urge to ask, though that would have seemed rude since she hasn't even complemented her home yet. She was gonna be staying with her from now on until she can get back, so she has to at least let her know that she had a nice home. And she won't just say that out of courtesy.

"You have a lovely home, Kanata," Miki complemented with a kind smile.

Kanata in turn gave her own bright smile. "Thank you! I hope you'll find that it will be comfortable for you to stay in."

"It's amazing what you have in here, really. You have a fancy TV and a computer. You're the last person I expected to have these."

"Well, the computer is more for my job than anything, which is an administrator and inquiry official for an online service site. It's basically like a call center agent's job, though it's a job you can do anywhere with accessible wi-fi. When I was alive I knew very little of computers, but I had a lot of spare time here so I've learned a great deal and took up a job involving it."

"Heh~? But I'm surprised there's even a means and need for web surfing here."

She giggled. "You'd be surprised."

Miki's eyes landed on the TV. "And your television…?"

"That…came with the house."

_If only people down there were as lucky…_

"How convenient," she muttered.

Kanata headed for the hallway. "There's a guest room you could use. It's right across mine. Come on, let's get you settled!"

Before she could say anything the bluenette was already leading her up the stairs. Upon getting to the top they came across a narrow corridor. Two doors were set next to each other, and Miki knew right away one of them would be her room while the other Kanata's.

"Mine's the first door, while yours is the second," Kanata said, opening the second door. "It's not really empty. It's already got a bed and closet, so whatever else you want you can put in yourself."

The younger woman frowned. "But I'm not even staying here long—"

"I'm just saying. Whatever you do to this room is by your choice alone. For however long you wish to stay, my home is your home.

She stepped aside. "Go see it for yourself. I hope it's to your liking."

Nodding, Miki walked by her and entered the room. She took in the sight of the almost empty room and found Kanata's words to be true. Aside from a bed and closet, nothing really occupied this place.

Right beside the bed was a big window with the curtains drawn. Dim light filled the room with just the late afternoon sunlight alone. She could only imagine how bright it would be if she were to flick the light on.

But she couldn't really complain. This is a more-than-satisfactory room that would surely provide her with comfort. After all, it's a place to stay.

"It's perfect," Miki said with a smile.

"I'm glad." Kanata walked up to her side. "Still, there really isn't anything here to fill up the room. When you leave I'll probably put in a lot more things here."

"You probably should."

The shorter woman then went over to the closet and opened it to fetch a couple of pillows, sheets, and a towel. She placed them on the bed and started to put the sheets on. Miki went over to help but she was already done.

The woman moved fast.

Kanata turned to her and smiled. "The bathroom is downstairs, in the hallway beside the piano in the living room. You and I can share the same shampoo and soap, unless you want to use different brands.

"For your toothbrush I always keep spares in packs so that. In the case that mine becomes unusable I would always be able to use the others without having to go all the way to town to buy one. I have a few of them so you can take one for yourself."

Miki gaped at her, dumbfounded. "You…really are a convenient woman, Kanata…"

"I take it that's a good thing?"

"Obviously. You've thought of everything."

She giggled. "It helps to be prepared. And with all the time I have here I tend to do a lot. Anyway, I'll start making dinner. It's getting to be late in the afternoon and will soon get dark."

"But didn't we just eat in town?"

"Those were sandwiches, Miki. I assure you that you will be hungry regardless."

"But…this is Heaven… Why do you still get hungry?"

"There are things we don't really understand ourselves, despite being here for years. Sure we don't die of starvation, but we would surely be quite uncomfortable."

_I…really have to stop questioning everything about this place…_ Miki thought.

Kanata began to walk out of the room. "Get yourself settled. Dinner will be ready in a few hours. I'll call you when it's ready."

"Kanata!"

The woman turned to her, brows rising. "Yes?"

"…Thank you. For everything. I would have been very lost if not for you."

She blinked a few times before recovering with a smile. "Anything for you, Miki."

* * *

Dinner was simple. Some fried pork with rice and pickled radishes. Yet for something so simple it was quite delicious.

Miki could tell how lucky Sojiro was when Kanata would cook meals for him when she was still alive. She imagined the look of utter joy from the man as he took each bite of her meals. She met him enough times to know how easily pleased he was when it comes to the simplest of things.

Sojiro. That man may be rather eccentric, but he wasn't anyone bad. In fact, he was a good man.

And strong too. Even after the death of his beloved wife he had the strength to move on and care for their daughter all alone. Even if his influence was rather…questionable…his daughter had grown to be quite a wonderful person.

Kagami may claim to be annoyed by her, but she knew deep down her daughter treasured the friendship they had. And Konata never meant any harm when teasing Kagami. She wanted to ease her strict demeanor in her own way.

Miki had to admit that Kagami worked too hard sometimes.

But back to Sojiro, the man was always happy to see Miki. He knew of her history with his wife, yet he accepted it so easily. Maybe too eagerly.

Though despite that, he knew how happy Miki made Kanata in the past. And when the woman decided to choose Tadao he felt that it was a bit unfair to Miki. But he never held it against her, because he could tell she struggled with it.

And he was there for Kanata. It may have felt like a rebound romance but he didn't mind one bit. He loved his childhood friend, and he showered her with all his love until the day she died.

Miki admired the man in so many ways. He was strong. And so forgiving.

Despite the pain she put Kanata through he still respected her greatly. Even more so due to the fact that she had welcomed Konata so easily to the point that she would treat like her very own daughter. It brought joy to Sojiro that his little girl had a mother-figure in her life.

She deserved that much with the absence of her real mother.

"Miki?" Kanata's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "You've been spaced out for quite some time now. Is there something on your mind?"

She shook her head with a smile, poking at her food with her chopsticks. "Just thinking of your husband and your daughter. Sojiro's been very kind to me ever since you passed on."

"Yes, I have watched over him and Konata for years. He really does consider you as a dear friend since you brought me so much happiness when we were together. He actually thanks you for doing so."

Her cheeks formed a tinge of pink. "But I've hurt you as well…"

"Because you fell in love with another. Honestly, falling in love is never a sin. So I never can think less of you. And I've forgiven you, remember?"

"Thank you… And I'm sorry."

"No need for that. Besides, you've more than made me happy by taking care of my daughter."

"She's adorable, there's no denying that. I think Kagami thinks so as well."

"Would it surprise you that Konata has feelings for your daughter?"

Her eyes widened. "W-what?!"

"Mhm~!" she replied with a smile. "She really does feel strongly about Kagami. And before you ask how I know, remember that I can keep watch of my family."

"I…I never knew…"

"Does that bother you?"

The woman shook her head frantically. "No! No, it doesn't! I'm just surprised!"

"Any parent would be. Though I do not know how Kagami feels about her, I do know that if she were to accept her, then Konata would take care of her just as much as how you took care of me.

"Konata is the type of girl who does her best getting along with others. Not many have accepted her, so if she were to end up in a serious relationship then she would cherish them even more."

She smiled. "That's good to know. She does seem like that kind of girl, even with such an excited personality."

"A girl in love is a girl in love."

"Amen to that."

Kanata's eyes moved down to the woman's plate. "So, how's the food?"

Miki smiled. "Heavenly."

After helping Kanata with the dishes, she and Miki went to turn in for the day. It was still early, but with all that's happened, the younger woman can't help but feel a bit exhausted. It was still a lot to take in, being stuck in a form of limbo.

Though it's become a lot more bearable with Kanata helping her. There are no words to express her gratitude towards her former senpai. Even when they were young the woman helped her so much.

She kept giving and took very little. A real saint, if a little teasing. At least she knew how to have fun.

* * *

The two stood in the hallway in front of their rooms. They smiled at each other, a bit sad that the day has ended all too quickly yet happy that they would be living under the same roof. If only until Miki makes her decision.

"I can't thank you enough for helping me, Kanata," Miki said.

Kanata smiled. "Like I said, anything for you Miki. You're my dearest friend, and you know just how much you mean to me."

"Yeah. And you to me." She then yawned, barely fast enough to cover her mouth with her hand. "I don't mean to be so tired so early. I wish we could talk more."

"No, you need the rest. After today, you definitely deserve it. We can talk more tomorrow, as well as take a look at your family again."

"I would like that. Good night, Kanata."

"Wait!" Kanata stopped her just before she turned to enter her room. "Mind…mind if you could lean down for a bit?"

She blinked. "Uh…okay?"

"It'll be quick, don't worry."

After leaning down a bit, she felt something warm press against her cheek. Her eyes widened as Kanata pulled away. A playful grin spread across her lips.

"Good night, Miki."

And with that, she briskly entered her room. Miki could have sworn that she saw the older woman turn quite red when she turned away. Though the same could be said for her.

Bringing her hand up to her cheek, she couldn't stop the smile she was forming. It's been a long while since Kanata had given her a kiss, even if it were on the cheek. She had missed it.

"Thank you, Kanata."


	5. Chapter 4

**I am...so sorry for the wait. Everything's been so busy lately. Also...I've been mourning the death of my childhood friend. Naya...such a sweet girl.**

**God...why'd you take her away from me...? I loved her, and she was the only one who loved me for me. Why couldn't you wait?**

**Sorry everyone. Here, I'll make it up to you. Here's the latest chapter. It's not all that good, and may even have such an early development between the two women, but I did my best. Thank you for waiting...**

* * *

_"Miki?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"Are you happy?"_

_The girl looked down at her friend, whom she held in her arms, back facing her front. "Happy? Of course I am."_

_"I see." She closed her eyes and smiled. "That's good."_

_"Why the sudden question?"_

_"I just…I just wanted to know if I'm good enough for you."_

_Giggling, Miki kissed the top of her head. "Silly, there's no need to worry about that. I'm here for you, and you're here for me. You know that."_

_She looked up at her with glassy eyes. "But you and that Hiiragi boy have gotten pretty close as of late. You two seem to be enjoying each other's company."_

_"Is that what you're worried about? Come on, he's just a friend."_

_"I don't think he likes me very much."_

_Her brows furrowed. "How'd you figure?"_

_"He's…" she sighed. "Well, I think he knows you and I are dating. He's come from a religious family, so it's obvious he thinks our relationship is taboo._

_She bit her bottom lip. "Plus…I do believe he's interested in you too."_

_Miki could feel heat form on her cheeks. "R-really? You think so?"_

_"Oh, are you interested in him as well now?"_

_"No! No…well…I don't think I am…"_

_After a minute of staring, Kanata broke away from Miki's embrace, standing and turning to face her. The look on her face showed it all. Though her lips had formed a smile, she could see the sadness in her eyes._

_"Miki…" she whispered. "Be honest. Would you prefer a man over a woman?"_

_Her eyes widened. "K-Kanata? What are you—?"_

_"Miki, please. Answer the question."_

_"I…" _

_She struggled to find words. What did she really think? She loved Kanata, but she doesn't believe she would love any other girl._

_At heart she knew she was straight. At heart she knew she preferred boys over girls. She was raised to be a girl who would one day marry a man who would help her bear children, and would raise a family together._

_Her parents would look at her with love and pride, though the former is questionable. She remembered the times when her parents would speak to their friends, talking about her with such praise. They would boast how well they were raising their _precious_ daughter._

_Though…do they really love her? Do they really cherish her as their daughter, who strived to make them proud and love her no matter what? That despite any circumstance, they would still see her as their little girl?_

_Or was she just an item to show off to others? A figure to raise her family's popularity and commendations so that suitors would line up to ask for her hand in marriage? Is that all she is to them?_

_"Miki," Kanata spoke, breaking her away from her thoughts. "Let's take a break."_

_She blinked. "What?"_

_"A break. From this. From us. That way you can try to realize what it is that you truly want."_

_She stood there, dumbstruck. What was she saying? Did she truly not trust her feelings?_

_"Miki, do not think that I don't trust you. Quite the opposite, actually. Though like I said, I want you to try and find what you really want._

_Smiling, the shorter woman took her hand. "I'm doing this because I love you. You deserve a chance to see where your heart lies."_

_"Kanata…" was all Miki could muster._

_"Spend some time with Hiiragi. See if there's anything there. If there isn't, then you can come back to me."_

_There was a look of uncertainty in the velvet-haired woman's eyes. Kanata claims to be doing this because she loves her. But is she really?_

_No, Kanata's better than that. She can trust her judgment. She knows what she's doing._

_So then…why does she feel so uneasy?_

_"Kanata… Are you sure?"_

_Nodding, the shorter girl ushered her to go. "I'm sure. I'm confident that you will find what you want. Now go. And don't come and see me until you've made your choice."_

_"I…well…"_

_"Go."_

_She was serious. She was dead serious. Kanata cared about her so much that she would be willing to risk what they have for her happiness._

_Her heart ached for the girl, but it seems her mind's made up. She has to know if whether she's content with Kanata, or if she can come to love a boy like any normal girl would. It's time to find herself._

_After a brief moment of silence, Miki took off to the other direction. She heard from someone that Tadao would be in the library studying. And so, to the library she's headed._

_Though it may have been her imagination, but she could have sworn she saw tears forming in Kanata's eyes before she turned away…_

* * *

_"Happiness and sadness, another tale to tell~"_

Miki could feel reality pull her back in from her slumber. Her dream was but a memory of the day her relationship with Kanata started to end. It was a painful memory, yet she cannot help but remember it so clearly.

_"Joy and sorrow, how I know you so well~"_

She felt a great sense of loss that day. Her dearest friend had put herself through so much pain for her sake. Yet she saw her off with a smile, ready to later face the cold hard truth of the love Miki had found. She thought of that day many times, and there was never a moment at those times where she would be brought on the verge of tears.

_"Just how much time has passed since I've seen your smile~?"_

And yet this time, she felt none of that. Right now she felt at peace. Why, she didn't know.

Perhaps it's because of the beautiful melody she's hearing right this moment.

_How long has it been since I've felt your lips on mine~?"_

Slowly, she fluttered her eyes open. Her vision took a few moments to adjust. And when it did…

"Now I've finally found my Heaven~

And I~ I wish this moment never ends~

With all that we've been through, I now know our love is true~

And it's all thanks to you… Oh you~"

Kanata's soft, beautiful singing instantly wiped any trace of drowsiness she felt. In all her life, this was the first time she's heard the bluenette sing. And God…

_She sings like an angel…_ she thought to herself.

The older woman's eyes were closed, gently humming the same tune of the song she was singing. As she got a better look at her she saw that Kanata was sitting on the side of the bed, her upper body turned to face Miki. She felt the soothing touch of the woman's fingers gently raking their tips across her velvet locks.

She nearly moaned as she felt her fingernails run across her sensitive scalp. This reminded her of the times she spent with her dearest friend when they were still together. During lunch, after finishing their meals, Kanata would let her rest her head on her lap, and her senpai would gently massage her head in the same manner as she was doing right now.

It felt nostalgic, and she felt warmth spread within. It took all her being to not let her tears leak out. A wave of emotions hit her core, and she could feel herself breaking.

And then, the humming stopped. "Miki…are you awake?"

She blinked. "Y-yeah. How did you know?"

Opening her eyes, she smiled with a hint of concern. "You were trembling. You still are, actually. Is something wrong?"

She shook her head, forming her own smile. "Not really. It's just…what you're doing right now…"

"Oh, sorry. Are you not comfortable with me doing this?"

"No, the opposite. It's been so long since you've done this for me that…I couldn't help but feel nostalgic. And honestly, it brought back some bittersweet memories."

Kanata's nod was of understanding. "It's to be expected. I would always do this back then. I felt a sense of peace whenever you lay your head on my lap while I play with your hair."

Miki giggled. "Well, you're actually massaging me."

"Do you enjoy it?"

"Very much so, yes."

"Hee hee~ I'm glad."

She then sat up, staring at her. "I'm curious though… What was that song you were singing? It was beautiful."

Shaking her head, the bluenette looked away bashfully. "It's something I wrote not too long ago… I sometimes write poetry, short stories, or songs when I have nothing to do. It's not done yet, so…"

"Well, you have a great voice Kanata. I'd love to hear you sing again."

She looked at her once more, eyes lighting up. "Really? Thank you!"

"Just being honest."

"Will you sing with me then?"

"Uhhh… I'm not very good."

"Well, we'll just have to find out next time now won't we? But right now, breakfast is waiting downstairs. I hope you don't mind nattou."

Her expression brightened even more. "That sounds wonderful. It's been a while since I had something sweet."

Smiling, she stood up and headed for the door. "I filled your dresser with the clothes we bought yesterday while you were asleep."

"Do I have a towel?"

"Mhm!" She then stopped as she reached the door frame. She looked at her with a playful smirk. "And don't worry. It's big enough for you."

As she left, a hint of red filled Miki's cheeks.

* * *

When the velvet-head reached the base of the stairs her nose was greeted with the soothing aroma of Oolong Tea. She could even hear a faint humming coming from the dining room, and she recognized that angelic voice anywhere. Miki immediately found her feet moving her to where her dear friend was.

The moment she stepped into the dining room her lips formed one of the widest of smiles. Kanata was setting two saucers opposite from each other, with another in the middle with a bar of the sugary jello. Beside each of the parallel saucers had a small cup of fresh tea, the same that lured her here with its aroma.

Kanata didn't seem to notice her as she went over to the utensil dispenser to fetch of forks without acknowledging her. Her soft humming continued on, and Miki felt content just watching her work with her everyday housewife routine. She had to giggle at that thought.

_Really, Sojiro has to be the luckiest man in the world to have been fed and taken care of by this wonderful woman. She seems to be quite used to this by now._

Seeing that Kanata was currently occupied with wiping the forks dry from washing, Miki took this chance to sneak a hug. Silently, she tiptoed up to her behind, struggling to hold back her giggles. Hands steady, she gently wrapped her arms around the tiny woman's slim waist, earning her an immediate reaction.

An adorable, childish squeak escaped the bluenette's mouth. "Eep!"

Giggling, Miki squeezed her in her arms tight, face pressed on the top of her head. "Hey there."

Kanata sighed in relief, looking up at her with scolding eyes. "Oh you… Please don't startle me like that. You scared me to death."

And thus her giggles turned into full-blown laughter. "Did you actually just say that, Kana?!"

It took her a few moments to realize what she was on about before she started laughing as well. That laugh… Oh how she missed it.

It was then that Miki realized this was the happiest she's ever felt in her life. Aside from the birth of her children, nothing could surmount the joy that she felt now. Her heart swelled with a happiness that she thought she had long forgotten.

Truth be told, she is quite happy with her family. But being around Kanata… She felt loved as not just a mother or "wife", but a woman as a whole.

And holding her in her arms like this felt like Cloud 9 to her. The feel of her was what she missed most in her life. She felt a bit ashamed to think this, given the fact that she was currently married and had four daughters, but that guilt was quickly pushed away as she convinced herself that this was probably the best thing that's happened to her in a long…long while.

And she should not take it for granted lest she wishes to lose this wonderful woman again…

After their laughter died down Miki felt herself become a little bold and took Kanata's hand, bringing it up to her lips to place a brief but gentle kiss. This obviously surprised the shorter woman but was relieved when she showed no resistance and discomfort. In fact, the small smile with a complementing blush on her cheeks made this all the more enjoyable.

"I really…really cannot thank you enough, Kanata," Miki whispered. "You've done so much for me yesterday, and I have nothing to offer to show my gratitude."

Kanata shook her head, smile never leaving her face. "You are my dearest friend, Miki. And I've missed you so. Why wouldn't I help you? Just being here with you again makes me more than happy.

The shorter woman turned to face her, taking her hands into hers. "Seeing you again in person after all these years brings me great joy. You, Sojiro, and Konata are all I could ever think of as I spend my after-days in this second life. It's a wonderful second-life, yes, but having any or all of you here with me would complete my Heaven."

It was almost too much for Miki to hold herself back from just taking Kanata and showering her with all the kisses she wished she'd given her way back when. The woman was as sweet as ever, and never afraid to express how much she felt for a person. It is no wonder why some would have mistaken her for an angel.

Could have fooled her.

Miki smiled and caressed the woman's cheek, eyes glistening with tears that threaten to escape. "It's probably bad for me to say this since I'm married…but you should know that I have never felt so blessed and so happy since the birth of my children. All of them. I miss them dearly, as well as my husband, but right now you're here. With me. Caring for me…"

One would think that the smaller woman's face couldn't get any redder. "Well, I do love you after all."

Blinking, the velvet-head gently squeezed her hand. "Kanata…could it be that you…?"

This was it. This was her chance to prove to Miki that there could still be a chance. But…

Is this right? Should she do this? While she is still married, with children, should she take a leap and try to win her back? A part of her wanted to listen to reason and yet…her heart yearned for the bond they once had. She loved her dearly, and she never wanted to part with her again.

But she knew that she would still want to go back to her family. The life she was taken from may not be perfect, but she still loved them. And they loved her too. She had to question Tadao's loyalty and love for the woman, but she could only hope that nothing would severely scar her poor friend's already fragile heart. She was so deprived from any physical contact with her partner that she knew it was slowly eating her away.

She may not have experienced it, but she watched her from above for so long she could practically feel her pain. In a way she was connected with her. She could still feel her own heart on hers. Like before, she still held her close within.

So she will not let this come to pass without being completely honest with her, along with the selfish wish of recreating their relationship. It may be a sin to try and take away a man's woman, but with how unhappy Miki was, she knew she, aside from her children who gave her a different kind of love, is the only one who can provide her with the care she desires and deserves. And by God, she will give it to her.

Slowly, gently, Kanata brought her other hand to the untouched warm cheek. "I will not deny that my feelings for you have not left me. I still love Sojiro, but I love you as well. And…I really…want…"

Miki waited for her to continue with bated breath, her expression gave off that she had a pretty good idea on what she wanted to say. "You want…?"

The look on the taller woman's face… She looked like she was about to cry. It broke her heart to see such an expression. But she had to say it. She had to let it out. Otherwise she will forever live with this regret.

She took a breath and, with a soft yet firm voice, she spoke. "I want us to have what we had all those years ago."

Miki choked out a sob. Yes, that was to be expected. The woman still loved her, and deep down she felt the same way. That much she knew, yet she can't help but want to deny it.

She was married. She had children. And yet she felt like she was betraying her family by having such feelings for another.

Kanata was so dear to her. She wanted to reciprocate her feelings. Really, she really did. But would it brand her as an unfaithful wife? A despicable person?

"I know it's a lot to swallow," the blunnette said. "But I just wanted to let you know my true feelings. I'll say it again…I love you, Miki. After all these years I still do."

Feeling the weight of her chest disappear, she buried her face in the woman's middle. She felt her own eyes sting with tears. She just poured her heart out, baring her all, to the one person that meant the world to her. What will come next? Anxiety filled her stomach immediately.

What would she do if she were to be rejected? Things would be awkward, and yet she is not so heartless to throw her out if such a situation would arise. Oh, what will she do…?

_God…_ she pleaded inwardly. _Please…grant me this one selfish wish… If she rejects me, at least let her remain my dearest friend…_

Her body stiffened as she felt arms wrap around her. She was pulled close to the woman's body, a stronger warmth spreading through her skin. Her eyes widened at the sudden gesture and, surprise and curiosity spreading through her, she brought herself to look up.

What she saw she didn't expect.

Miki was smiling down at her, eyes glistening with tears, and her cheeks were tinted bright red. She really was startled with the smile. She really expected sadness and maybe even a little anger or resentment, but a smile was just too good. Does this mean…?

"Kanata," Miki's voice…was oh so sweet. "You wouldn't believe how happy your words make me. I feel so blessed to still be so loved by you after all these years. I really am. Though…

Her smile then dropped, as did Kanata's spirits. "I am conflicted. I am married and I have children. I, as a wife and mother, have a duty to my family. I am not allowed to have feelings for another. I want to accept your feelings and return them, but this is one obstacle I believe I could not overcome. I am so lost…I do not know what to do…"

"I do not want to force you to choose between me and your family. All I wanted was to make my feelings known. I am happy that _you_ feel happy knowing about them, and yet I feel bad for troubling you in dealing with this. But I do not regret feeling this way. Know that no matter what, my feelings will remain, and I will forever be your friend."

"That's just it," she whispered. "I don't want to be just friends. I love you too, Kanata. I really do. I just…have to get back to my family. Starting anything now when someday I'll return to them will only cause pain. Who knows when I'll be with you again?"

She had a valid point. To begin a relationship now would be pointless if they were to end it later on. She couldn't keep her here forever even if she had the power to. To stay or to return is entirely up to her, given that she's seen enough to have a reason to choose between them. Still, it's painful to know that while they _can_ rekindle their loving relationship, it would be a bad idea to do so since this can only end in tears.

Though it's still a nice thought that Miki felt the same way as her.

Smiling, Kanata genuinely kissed her hand. "I understand. Just knowing that you still feel something for me is more than enough. To be loved by you… I cannot even begin to express my joy…"

Touched, Miki planted her own kiss on top of the woman's head. "I feel the same way. Though we may not go back to the way things were, but we can spend time with each other just like even before we started anything. It's still something, right?"

Her smile widened as she nodded. "Right."

"If…" It was then that the woman suddenly felt bashful. "If you want though…I can promise you something."

She cocked her head to the side. "What?"

The velvet-head took her hands, bringing them up to her lips. "When the day comes when I finally return to this place…to your side…we can continue what we had back then. We can be together again…as two people in love…"

"That sounds…wonderful. But what about Tadao?"

Ah yes. Tadao. What will become of her relationship with him?

She sighed. "Sometimes I feel that his feelings for me have dwindled. It's wrong for me to assume so without solid evidence but I just…feel it. He doesn't even make an effort to leave work the moment he hears that his own wife has been hurt. I know it's selfish but…"

"It is not selfish. You are in critical condition at the moment, so I am appalled that your husband doesn't even rush to your side. He knows what happened to you and yet…" Yet again, she buried her face in the woman's tummy. "Sorry, I shouldn't be saying such things about your husband."

Miki said nothing. No words were spoken. Just another gentle kiss on top of her head was her way of reassuring her of the contrary. This lightened the mood a bit more, relieving both women as they renewed their embrace.

"I'm sorry to bring this up," Miki whispered. "But…may I see my family after breakfast please? I would love to see how they're doing."

Pulling back, she smiled up at her. "Of course. We may do so. After that, we can visit Nagisa. She's really taken a liking to you."

"But won't she be at work?"

"She always converses with people even when working. Don't worry about it; I do it all the time."

"I see." She gave her own smile. "Sounds like a plan."

"Hm! Okay…" Kanata then pulled away, grinning. "Shall we have breakfast? I imagine that the tea has long become lukewarm."

"Hee hee! Yes, let's."

* * *

**To be continued...**


End file.
